1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image acquiring apparatus, and more particularly to an image acquiring apparatus capable of quickly processing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a conventional image acquiring apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, an image acquiring apparatus 100 includes an image acquiring unit 110, a processing unit 120 and a memory unit 130. The image acquiring unit 110 acquires a source image S0, converts the source image S0 into an image data D1 and then outputs the image data D1. The processing unit 120 produces an image data D2 according to the image data D1 while storing the image data D1 into the memory unit 130. The image data D2 is produced by modifying the data format of the image data D1.
In order to meet the user's demands or correct the defects due to capturing the image, such as the inclination of the acquired image, setting the size of the original document, changing or filtering the background color, the brightness and the resolution, the using demand of the image, and so on. The image data D1 has to be analyzed and computed to obtain the above-mentioned image acquiring parameters, such as the skew detection parameter, the page size parameter, the leading edge and trailing parameter, the brightness and resolution control parameter, the background filtering and filling parameter, the compression method selection parameter, and the like, such that the image data D1 may be adjusted.
However, the size of the image data D2 is very large. For instance, when an A4-size document is acquired to obtain the source image S0 in a black-and-white mode and with a resolution of 600 dpi, the size of the produced image data D1 may be several hundreds of KBytes. If the acquired source image S0 is acquired in a color mode and with the same resolution as that described hereinabove, the size of the produced image data D1 may reach several MBytes.
Thus, computing and analyzing the large image data D1 to obtain the image parameter P1 have to be utilized a high-level processor and a large-capacity memory of a computer host 140. If the image acquiring apparatus 100 has to analyze and compute the image data to obtain the image parameter P1, the apparatus 100 has to be equipped with the data processing hardware having the powerful processing function, which is the same as that of a computer host 140, and the manufacturing cost will be increased greatly.